La Maudite
by CourageSensei
Summary: Sacha, une sale gamine, flemmarde et pied gauche, tombe entre les mains d'une secte de cosplayeurs plus authentiques qu'elle le pense. Quand son plus grand fantasme se transforme en cauchemar elle n'a plus qu'une solution...obéir en remuant la queue. Woaf !
1. Chapitre 1 - Caméra Caché

**Titre:** La maudite.

**Rating:** M

**Disclamer:** Le monde de Naruto ne m'appartient pas, j'me fais pas de sous avec, juré craché. Y'a que Sacha qui est à moi.

**Personnages:** OC - Akatsuki

**Auteur:** CourageSensei

**Résumé:** Sacha, une sale gamine, flemmarde et pied gauche, tombe entre les mains d'une secte de cosplayeurs plus authentiques qu'elle le pense. Quand son plus grand fantasme se transforme en cauchemar elle n'a plus qu'une solution...obéir en remuant la queue. Woaf !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. <strong>_**Caméra Caché.**_

- Putain de merde !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...?

- Vous avez vu la taille de ce trou ?!

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Je ne sentais plus ni mes jambes, ni mes bras. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivais, tout ce que je savais c'est que je n'avais jamais autant souffert de ma courte vie. Un liquide métallique coulait en abondance de ma bouche, la quantité était si impressionnante que la substance m'empêcha de respirer convenablement, en se bloquant dans ma gorge. Je tournais difficilement la tête d'un côté et me rendit compte que mon bras droit était contorsionné dans un sens anormale. Une chose blanche, que j'identifiais être mon os, en sortait afin de me dire coucou. J'ai mal. Bon dieu de merde...Faites que ça cesse... Je vous en pris ! J'entendais des voix autour de moi, des pas, des gens se rapprocher. Mais bordel de non de non...appeler le samu, les pompiers...n'importe quoi avec un girofard. Mais ne restez pas là comme des cruches ! Je me sentais partir...loin...et eu assez de force pour tourner la tête une seconde fois et apercevoir des nuages rouges cernés de blancs.

**...**

Je me redressais d'un coup, aspirant le plus d'air possible dans mes poumons. Je prenais une grande inspiration et expirer, encore et encore, jusqu'à être totalement calme. Qu'est-ce qui m'étais arriver ? J'avais ressentit comme un poids au niveau de ma poitrine et il m'avait été impossible de respirer correctement. Faudra que j'en parle à mon médecin si ça recommence. J'étais toujours dans mes chaudes couvertures et m'étirais comme un chat, faisant craquer mes os, en poussant des grognements pas très gracieux. Quelle heure est-il...? Merde ! Quelle heure il est ? Je suis prête a parier que je suis encore en retard. Ce n'est pas me faute si j'adore dormir... Je me redressais lentement et vint m'asseoir au bord de mon lit, les yeux encore embrumé d'avoir si bien dormit. Un stupide sourire apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Comme j'aime les matins tranquilles, sans que ces satanés piaffes m'assomment de leur putain de cui-cui. ...D'ailleurs ce silence est perturbant, ma chambre n'est jamais silencieuse, mon ordi marche toute la nuit et ma souris est réveillé et tourne dans sa roue chaque matin. Je me frottais les yeux et les plissé afin de voir ce qui cloché, car j'avais une étrange sensation. ...Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, c'est sur est certain. Sinon pourquoi mes couvertures Disney étaient-elles devenue gris pâles ? Et ou étaient passés mes ordinateurs ? Mes Romans, mes mangas...mes dessins et mes posters spéciales "personnages fictifs méga sexy torse nus" ? Là je me retrouvais dans une pièce simple, des murs sombres terreux, aucune fenêtre, juste un lit, une porte et une lampe à huile sur une étagère légèrement bancale. Je me mis à trembler, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes cuisses et ma vue s'embrouilla. Non je ne pleurer pas, je flipper juste comme pas possible. On se serait cru dans Saw...Peut-être fallait-il que je me brûle le visage pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! Je délire totalement ! Et puis pourquoi voudrait-on me faire passer un test ? J'aie jamais fait de mal à personne ! J'aspirais le plus d'air possible. Ça devait être ça qui m'empêcher de penser correctement: le manque d'air. On a pas idée d'enfermé quelqu'un dans une salle pas aéré. Il me fallait de l'air ! Alors, d'un bond, je me redressais du lit, mais, surprise, mes jambes ne supportèrent pas mon poids et je me suis affalée de tout mon long sur le sol froid. Aussitôt une rafales d'injures, toute plus sublimes les unes que les autres, sortirent de mes lèvres en se bousculant. Où est-ce que j'étais non de non ?! Je n'avais juste aucun souvenir d'un quelconque enlèvement. ...A bien y penser je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma journée précédente...A part que j'avais été en retard au lycée le matin. Continuant de plus belle d'insulter ce lieu maudit, je ne me rendis compte que la porte s'était ouverte que lorsque j'eue en face de moi, des sandales noirs...avec des pieds et un corps bien entendu. Lentement, je redressais la tête pour discerné la personne qui venait de me délivrer. Un grand gaillard à la peau basané. Un masque ridicule caché le bas de son visage et un grand manteau noir dissimulé son corps. Un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges... Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une micro-seconde pour reconnaître ses motifs. L'otaku no-life que j'étais en été sur à 100%. Oui, le manteau de l'akatsuki. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma mâchoire aurait pu tomber elle aussi au sol si elle n'avait pas été accrochée. J'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot et ne comprenait toujours pas l'étrange situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. L'homme me lança un regard glacial, qui me figea sur place. Il m'attrapa et me posa comme un sac à patate sur son dos, sans me ménager. Aussitôt, nous sortîmes de la chambre et avancions dans un long couloir. Prise de panique, je m'accrochais fermement à son dos. J'avais une peur bleue de tomber, moi qui détester la hauteur. Petite j'hurlais lorsqu'un de mes parents voulait me porter. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions rentrés dans une grande salle et mon corps rencontra brutalement le sol. Il m'avait carrément jeté par terre. Bravo la galanterie !

- Putain d'fils de...

Je plaquais aussitôt une main sur ma bouche, mieux valait ne pas finir ma phrase. Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où j'étais ni d'avec qui j'étais. Même si l'idée d'une secte geek tueur de vierge fleurissait dans mon esprit. Sentant que je n'arriverais pas à me mettre debout, je décidais de m'asseoir en tailleur et observa les gens autour de moi, restant sur mes gardes. ...Ouais...l'histoire de la secte me semble être la bonne. C'est pas possible, c'est une blague. Je me retrouvais au beau milieu de la copie conforme de l'Akatsuki mesdames et messieurs ! Mais oui ! Ils étaient tous là : Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, Obito sous son masque de bouffon et Kakuzu, celui qui m'avait amené ici. Seul Dieu sait que si j'avais rencontrée ces cosplayeurs dans un autre contexte, j'aurai été comblée. Mais étant donné la situation je ne pouvais qu'être tendu, quoi qu'un peu éblouie par le réalisme des costumes. On aurait vraiment dit qu'on se retrouvait en plein dans le manga.

- Ton nom.

Je fus extirpée de mes pensées par le cosplayeur de Pein, qui me dévisageait avec ses stupides lentilles en Rinnegan. Même si j'avoue avoir une envie folle de posséder les mêmes... Mes sourcils se froncèrent et j'osais lui lancer un regard tout aussi méprisant que le sien. Ou plutôt j'essayais. Si j'étais filmer, autant avoir l'air courageuse.

- Le votre d'abord.

La classe tu l'as où tu l'as pas. C'était une blague. J'en étais sur et certaine. Vraiment bien faites d'ailleurs. Je riais intérieurement. Allez, dans quelques heure je serais de nouveau chez moi. J'espère seulement qu'on est pas sorti du 93... Je n'ai tellement pas le sens de l'orientation. Au lieu de me répondre, le gars fit un signe de tête au faux Kisame, qui s'avança jusqu'à moi. Dangereusement... Alors que sa main se rapprocher, je n'eus comme réflexe que de fermer fort les yeux et de me protéger le visage avec mes avant-bras. Mais rien ne ce passa, un temps qui me sembla être infiniment long passa et je rouvris les paupières, doucement. Je m'aperçus que tout le monde me regardaient, les yeux grands ouvert comme des boules de billards et l'air perdu. Mon regard se redirigea vers Kisame qui était toujours devant moi, sa main qui passée à travers ma gorge. ...Attendez...à travers...ma gorge...

- Hahahaha !

J'éclatais de rire, un rire quasi hystérique comme je savais si bien les faire. Je m'allongea au sol, me fichant royalement des dalles poussiéreuses et glaciales. J'étais complètement hilare, vraiment.

- Trop puissants les effets spéciaux ! Non sérieux les mecs vous êtes trop fort !

Mais alors que je me redressais en me tenant les côtes pour essayer de me calmer, je sentis des doigts entourer ma gorge et me lever dans les airs. Le faux Kisame me plaqua brutalement contre un mur et mon esprit s'embrouilla. Je ne comprenais absolument plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui ce passé ? L'air venait à manquer cruellement et je commençais à suffoquer. Mes jambes pendaient dans le vide et ne gigotaient même pas étant donné que je ne les sentais plus depuis ce matin. J'essayais quand bien que mal de me dégager, plaquant ma main droite sur la visage du faux Kisame afin de la repousser. Mais fallait pas rêver hein, vu ma force et ma corpulence, je n'avais strictement aucune chance. Mon agresseur se mit à me sourire et je pu percevoir toute une rangée de dents taillé comme des couteaux. J'hallucinais. J'étais entourée de véritables fous ! Ils devaient se déguiser en personnages fictifs et violentés des gens afin de jouir d'une grande satisfaction. Si ! C'est ça ! Ma vue s'embrouilla et dans un soupire, j'osais lançais un faible:

- ...P...Putain d'Akatsuki de mes couilles...

Après mes mots, mon corps retomba au sol comme une pauvre feuille. Je ne voyais plus rien, ma vue étant cachée par mes larmes. J'avais peur, terriblement peur. J'étais entourée de vraie malades mentaux ma parole ! Ma gorge me faisait un mal de chien et chaque fois je j'inspirais, un sifflement se faisait entendre dans les tréfonds de ma gorge. Mon corps se mit à tremblait et mes poils s'irisèrent sur ma peau.

- Tu vas te montrer plus coopérative maintenant. Hein petite ?

J'hochais vivement la tête, essuyant d'un revers de la main mon visage humide et baissa la tête pour fixer le parterre, n'osant même plus les regarder dans les yeux. Comment je m'étais fichu dans une situation pareille...? Le cosplayeur de Kisame m'empoigna par le bras avec la plus grande délicatesse du monde -façon de parler bien entendu- et m'obligea à me redresser. Mes jambes vacillaient mais je faisais de mon mieux afin de rester debout. Mais s'était peine perdue, j'avais quasiment perdu l'usage de mes jambes. S'en ayant rendu compte, il ne me lâcha pas le bras et la même question que tout à l'heure retenti dans mes oreilles.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- ...Sacha.

- De quel pays viens tu ?

Je tiqua méchamment à l'entente cette question et mes sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. De quel pays ? Baaaaaah de la France bouffon ! Là où on parle le français, la langue que nous sommes en train d'utiliser afin de converser. Ils étaient vraiment dérangés... Mais pour ne pas les contrariés, je répondais tout de même. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me fassent de nouveau du mal.

- France.

Il y eut un silence, où les soit disant "Akatsukiens" s'échangèrent des regards d'incompréhensions. Le Kisame me lâcha le bras et pendant un instant je crus qu'il m'avait poussé des ailes. La porte était ouverte, mon ticket pour la sortie. Mais allait dire ça à mes jambes... Dès qu'il me lâcha je m'écrasais encore une fois au sol -ça devient une habitude-. Mais je ne voulais plus bouger, j'en avais ras-le-bol. Fini. Stop. Je restais là, par terre, le visage entre les mains, les dents serrer. Je voulais qu'un cameraman sorte de l'ombre et me lance un "C'était juste pour rire !", je voulais que ces guignols d'acteurs de médeux s'excuse en riant puis s'en aillent. Mais au lieu de ça, une voix tonna:

- On ferait mieux de la tuer sur le champs... J'm'en charge !

- Ta gueule Hidan !

- Silence ! On la garde. ...Sasori, occupe t-en.

- ...

Après ce cours échange de leur part, ils s'en allèrent et me laissèrent seule. Enfin c'est ce que j'aurai voulu car le soit disant Sasori se rapprocha de moi en soupirant. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus que ça. Mon esprit était bien trop occupé à chercher des théories logiques à ce qui m'arrivais. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était totalement irréaliste que je sois vraiment en présence des membres de l'akatsuki. Non, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je me roulais en boule, en position foetus, je n'avais qu'une envie, me rendormir et me réveiller dans mon lit, mon vrai lit. Mais une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit tressauter.

- Lève toi.

Malgré le geste qui semblait réconfortant, la voix sonner froide et ne laisser place à aucun refus de ma part. Alors, lentement, je me redressais. D'abord sur mes genoux, puis sur mes pieds, mais ils ne me supportaient toujours pas et Sasori dut me retenir tenir par la taille. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas ce qui m'arrivais, pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à marcher toute seule ? Je poussais un léger soupire et me laissais diriger par Sasori. Dans l'animer ainsi que le manga, Sasori m'avais semblé vraiment petit en taille mais je m'aperçut avec désespoir qu'il était tout de même plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres. Faut dire qu'avec mes un mètre cinquante-neuf, c'est facile d'être plus grand que moi. Je poussais de nouveau un autre soupire en me rendant compte que finalement je finissais par accepter la vérité. Oui j'étais dans le repère de l'akatsuki...avec les VRAIES. Je fus tirer de mes pensées par Sasori qui ouvrit une porte menant à une chambre, la sienne, qu'il m'expliqua. Donc il allait s'occuper de moi. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres, mon côté fangirl que j'enfouissais au fin fond de mes entrailles ressortit un instant mais je secoua la tête et me passa une main dans mes cheveux emmêlé pour virer ces stupides visions pas très seines. Et puis...c'est un pantin... Je fus une fois de plus sorti de mes rêveries par le marionnettiste qui toussota afin d'attirer mon attention. Il faut dire que je pars facilement dans les nuages. Je le regardais enfin dans les yeux. Y'a pas à dire il semblait vraiment jeune.

- Comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a qu'un lit

Stooooop. Attendez qu'as-t-il dit ? Un seul lit ? Oh le cliché ! Combien de fois ai-je lu ce genre de situation dans des fanfictions. Mon sourire béat réapparut ainsi qu'une teinte légèrement rouge sur mes joues. Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça qu'il soit un pantin. Huhu.

- Donc tu dormira par terre.

...Hein...? Je vois...en même temps à quoi je m'attendais je suis loin de la Mary Sue bien gaulée et qui fait tomber sous son charme 97% des personnages masculins... J'hochais de la tête pour lui dire que j'étais ok même s'il n'attendait surement pas mon avis. Il me déposa par terre avec déjà plus de douceur que les deux autres brutes de Kakuzu et Kisame. Il s'assit au bord de son lit, juste en face de moi et me fixa d'un regard sans expression.

- Tu vas devoir tout me raconter depuis le début.

- Tout vous dire...? Quoi au juste ?

- Cesse de plaisanter !

Il haussa le ton et je me tendis un peu. Je levais les mains en signe de paix.

- Ok ! Je vais tout avouer...mais...heum...avant je voudrais savoir juste une chose Sasori...san.

Que c'est étrange d'utiliser des suffixes ainsi...

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener dans votre repère ?

Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Ses prunelles me toisèrent et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Puis finalement il répondit.

- Tu es venue de toi même.

...Quoi ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ma première fanfiction que je poste sur le net. Depuis le temps ~<p>

**Reviews ? Remarques gentilles ou pas, vous gênez pas, j'vous ouvre les bras.**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Voilà qu'ça commence !

**Disclamer:** Le monde de Naruto n'est toujours pas ma propriété.

**Désolée du retard. Je suis très malade en ce moment. Je ne fais que des allées retour entre médecins et hôpitaux. Ralala. Vous savez ce que je déteste le plus dans les hôpitaux ? A part les piqûres. Les analyses d'urines. Je trouve ça vraiment inhumains pff. ._. ****Oui voilà c'était mon excuse super glamour ~**

**Yupina-sama: **Voili la suiteuh ! Plus longue que le premier chapitre, je vais d'ailleurs essayer de rester dans cette longueur. Pour ta réponse... Eh bah j'adore absolument tout les membres de l'Akatsuki (sauf Pain). J'aime les méchants Huhu ~ Mais pour ce qui est de mes préférés, il s'agit de Deidara, Hidan et Kakuzu. Mais surtout Deidara et Hidan. Mercii pour ta review en espérant que la suite te plaise ~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2. Voilà qu'ça commence !<strong>

_- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener dans votre repère ?_

_Il me regarda un instant sans rien dire. Ses prunelles me toisèrent et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Puis finalement il répondit._

_- Tu es venu toute seule._

_...Quoi ?_

Il se moque de moi. C'est la seule solution. Je n'aurai jamais cru que Sasori avait le sens de l'humour, on en apprend de belles ! Je pouffais légèrement de rire, un rire qui sonnait complètement faux mais qui se voulait poli. Bah oui, c'est stressant que personne ne rigole quand on raconte une blague. Mais Sasori sembla quelque peu irrité et le regard hostile qu'il me lança me fit taire sur le champs. Il ne plaisantait pas, je le savais, je le voyais. Mais je ne voulais pas croire à sa version. Comment aurai-je pu entrer dans un monde qui est censé ne pas exister ?! Je répliquais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

- C'est strictement impossible. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Un long et pesant silence s'installa entre nous. Je détournais le regard, commençant à être plus que gêner de la façon dont il avait de me fixer. Etant donné que je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger, je me mis à observer la chambre du rouquin. C'était déjà bien plus éclairer que pour l'autre et la pièce était plus grande également. Il y avait aussi plus de meubles: le lit, une commode, une table de chevet, un placard... Ici et là traîner des rouleaux...hum...c'était comment déjà...? Ah oui ! Des parchemins ! Il y avait aussi Hiruko la marionnette tout près du lit...qui semblait me fixer de ses yeux vides...Comme c'est joyeux tout ça... Il me fit froid dans le dos et je m'empressais de regarder ailleurs. Comme je suis courageuse. Peur d'une marionnette... M'enfin je suis certaine que si je ne plaie pas à Sasori, je finirais tuer par son pantin. Je déglutis difficilement. Du calme, du calme. Tant que tu n'es pas impoli tout ira bien. ...N'est-ce pas ? Finalement, j'entends le marionnettiste soupirait et articuler d'une voix tout aussi froide que plus tôt:

- Bon. Récapitulons. Tu te nommes Sacha et tu dis venir du pays de France.

- De LA France.

Nouveau regard glacial de la part du rouquin, des sueurs froides me coulent dans le dos.

- Ex...Excusez moi...

Il soupira et continua.

- Comment connais tu le nom de notre organisation ?

Oula...question difficile. Vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT difficile. Soit je suis honnête et il me prend pour une folle, ou alors il pense que je me moque de lui et me massacre littéralement...soit je contourne la vérité. Après tout, ça ne me plairais pas à moi de savoir que je ne suis que le fruit de l'imagination de quelqu'un.

- Eh bien...vous êtes comme qui direz un peu connu...

Quoi ? Non, je ne mens pas. Ils sont connus chez les Otakus ! Quel véritable fan de mangas ne connait pas Naruto ? Et même si certains ne regardent pas forcément, ils ont déjà entendu parler des personnages comme les membres de l'Akatsuki. Malheureusement Sasori n'a pas l'air plus convaincu que ça et moi comme une cruche, je lui lance le plus beau de mes sourire. Y'a pas à dire, quand je stresse, je fais n'importe quoi... Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et poursuivit:

- Tu n'as réellement aucun souvenir de ton arrivée ici ?

Je secoua la tête de droite à gauche sans dire un mot, attendant qu'il veuille bien me raconter les faits. Et, voyant que je ne mentais pas, il se lança.

- Tu as quasiment détruit l'entrée du repaire. Tu es tomber du ciel et as fait un trou gigantesque. Tu étais dans un état pitoyable.

Je suis tombée...du ciel... Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et en un instant, tout fut noir. La chambre de Sasori disparut pour laisser place à un tout autre décors. Il faisait si sombre qu'il m'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, puis une lumière s'alluma au loin et je me retournais aussitôt dans sa direction. Le rayon n'éclairer qu'un mince morceau du lieu. Teintée de rouge. Un lieu teinté de rouge. Des cheveux mal coiffés...un T-shirt XXL Mario...Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me reconnaître. Lentement, je me rapprochais de la scène, une peur grandissante dans la poitrine au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Dans un mouvement précipité, je posais ma main sur ma bouche et retint un haut les coeurs en voyant mon état. On ne distinguer presque plus aucune partielle de ma peau tellement il y avait de sangs. Mes jambes...totalement broyer, la peau déchiqueter, les os triturés... Je fus parcouru de spasmes et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, incapables de regarder cette horreur une minute de plus...ce visage meurtri par la douleur...

_Un liquide en abondance dans la bouche...Bras droit retourner dans un sens anormale...partir...loin...des nuages rouges._

Je rouvris les yeux et aspira autant d'air que j'en étais capable, rejetant la tête en arrière. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Que m'étais-il arrivé ? Je m'étais vu...ma chute... Oui ça devait être ça. Je m'étais vu après ma chute. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Un flash Back... On est pas dans un film bon dieu ! C'est la vraie vie ! Et dans la vraie vie on a pas de flash back ! C'était si réaliste... Mon corps tremblait toujours autant. Comment j'avais pu survivre à un truc pareil, moi qui avais déjà vraiment souffert lorsque je m'étais cassé le bras en primaire... Inspire, expire. Encore...voilà. Calme toi... J'étais en train de reprendre mon calme et j'ouvris les yeux doucement, mais ma vue était embrouillée par des larmes. Je pouvais apercevoir Sasori à mes côtés, il avait posé sa main sur mon dos. Il semblait se questionner sur mon état.

- Ça va ?

Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à me remettre de ses émotions.

- Tu fais souvent des crises d'angoisses de ce genre ?

- Non...je ne fais jamais de crises d'angoisses...je suis quelqu'un de très zen...sans soucis...habituellement...

Sasori entrouvrit les lèvres et allait dire quelque chose mais trois coups raisonnèrent à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Kisame à l'air blasé. Il s'approcha de nous d'un pas pressé et lança à Sasori sans même me jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Alors ? T'en sais plus sur elle ?

Sasori se releva.

- Elle ne se souvient de rien pour ce qui est de son arrivée ici.

Kisame grimaça et m'empoigna par le bras alors que j'étais en train de me frotter les yeux pour voir clair. Il me souleva dans les airs comme si je n'étais qu'une simple brindille (Complexe disparut ! Merci Kisame!) et me secoua si fort que je dus retenir un haut les coeurs. Oh bon dieu...passez moi un Doliprane pitié... Puis sans même prévenir, il me balança de l'autre côté de la pièce mais (par chance) j'atterrie sur du mou. J'étais maintenant allongée sur le ventre sur le lit de Sasori, légèrement sonnée. En tournant la tête de côté, je pus apercevoir Kisame s'avancer jusqu'au pied du lit. Il monta sur le matelas, le faisant grincer au passage et posa violemment son genou dans le creux de mon dos. Il se saisit de mes cheveux et attira ma tête en arrière, je poussais un cris par la même occasion. On a pas idée de tirer les cheveux d'une fille ! Je me rendis compte qu'ainsi, il m'était totalement impossible de bouger sans avoir mal quelque part. Kisame approcha son visage du mien et susurra d'une voix qui me fit grimacer.

- Je vais te faire retrouver la mémoire.

Je n'eu pas le temps de me demander comment il allait faire ça, que je sentis quelque chose contre moi. Une main...Une main baladeuse qui descendait le long de ma cuisse tout en faisant glisser mon pantalon avec lui. C'est une blague. Non bordel dite moi que j'hallucine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Il ne peut pas ! C'est hors de question ! Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je retins ma respiration, totalement apeurée. C'est vrai que dans ma tête je me suis déjà tapée tous les membres de l'Akatsuki (excepté Pain et Konan Hu), mais là c'est la vraie vie là ! La réalité ! Et je refuse. Oui REFUSE qu'un mec bleu imaginaire me prenne ma première fois ! J'essaie de me retourner mais Kisame exerce une pression encore plus forte dans mon dos, qui me fit gémir de douleur. Ce qui fait soufflait de plaisir ce cochon des mers... (En plus il est drôlement lourd!) Il continue à parcourir ma physionomie du bout de ses doigts, qui sont vachement froid en plus. Je tourne légèrement la tête de côté et lance un regard suppliant et paniquer à Sasori pour qu'il fasse quelque chose... Il était parti s'asseoir sur une chaise pour nous regarder. Ça va tranquille ? Tu veux un thé darling ? Non mais je rêve là ! Aaaaah non...je ne rêve vraiment pas...et Kisame se fait plus entreprenant, sa main commence à passer sous mon haut. A ce moment-là, je n'en peu plus, mes larmes se remettent à couler et j'enfuis mon visage dans les draps. Appelez les flics...c'est un viol zoophile qui va arriver... Lentement je sens qu'il passe sous mon soutif et dépose sa main sur mon sein droit, je frissonne de dégoût...mais il s'arrête. Il ne bouge plus. Quelque seconde passe et il se redresse légèrement tout en tâtant ma poitrine.

- T'as pas était gâtée par la nature dit donc.

Woow... Il m'aurait jeté un seau d'eau glacée pendant que je dormais...ça aurait eu le même effet. Et moi qui complexe déjà assez sur mon corps... Qu'un personnage fictif confirme mes défauts... Et puis ses mains sont grandes aussi ! Faut le prendre en compte ! Si je n'avais pas été en si mauvaise posture, je lui aurais donné un bon coup de pied dans les cacahuètes. Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de l'injurier ou autre qu'il continue ses projets. Sa main abandonne ma poitrine (qui n'est pas si faible que ça !) pour s'aventurer vers mon fessier.

- C'est déjà mieux par ici !

Bordel de non de non ! Mais qu'il arrête ses commentaires ! Il se redresse et se recule de mon pendant un instant. C'est ma chance ! Je tente de me retourner mais il me bloque d'une seule main. Plus nul que moi...tu crève. Je le vois enlever son grand manteau et... Hein ? Baisser son pan...pan...PANTALON ?!

- Kisame non ! J'te J't'en pris... J'vous direz tout...

Ma voix n'était presque qu'un murmure tellement la peur m'avait envahi soudainement. Je le vis sourire et approcher la bosse de son boxer vers ma petite culotte. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Sasori s'était levé et rapproché.

- C'est bon, elle a comprit.

Kisame poussa un grognement de mécontentement mais se releva et se rhabilla. Moi je me redressais lentement et essuyer mon visage tout humide de part mes larmes. Je pleure beaucoup ces temps-ci... Tu ne fais plus partit de mon top quinze Kisame. Non plus jamais.

- J'ai quand même était plus efficace que toi Sasori.

Efficace de rien du tout ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi leur dire moi ! Kisame se mit à rire tendit que Sasori me fixa sans rien lui répondre. Son air blasé constamment sur le visage. Il me fait chier. J'aurai préféré avoir Obito comme camarade de chambre. J'aurai fait semblant de croire qu'il est Tobi, on se serait bien amusé au moins.

- Je vous direz tout ce que je sais... Mais seulement à votre chef.

Je gagne du temps au moins. Je refuse de rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce avec ce sushi de merde-cedes. Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Kisame me porta sur son épaule et m'emmena en dehors de la chambre, Sasori nous suivis. Attend...halte ! J'ai pas mon pantalon ! Abomination ! Humiliation !

- Wait a minute ! Attend ! Rhabille moi d'abord !

J'essayais de lui donner des coups dans le dos, du peu de force que j'avais. En plus j'aurais préféré ramper plutôt que ce truc me touche encore une fois.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu te met dans un état pareil. Y'a rien à voir de toute manière.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire car le petit sourire que Sasori fit apparaître et le rire de Kisame me figèrent sur le champs. Nous continuâmes pendant un bon moment en silence. L'air était glacial et je me les gelée sur place. Et puis que c'était long... Mais avec tout ça...ma colère s'en alla étrangement vite. Quand on dit que je suis quelqu'un de zen y'a pas photo ! Enfin...des fois.

- On est bientôt arrivés...?

- Non.

Me répondit Kisame.

- Mais ça fait genre une heure qu'on marche !

- Je te porte je te rappelle puis ça ne fait que huit minutes...

- Mais je

- La ferme ou on termine ce qu'on a commencer tout à l'heure !

_Silence. _On continua donc à marcher sans but, seuls et esseulés. M'ennuyant comme jamais, je me mis à meumeuner une vieille chanson "You're the one that I want" du film Grease... Ouais...plus rétro tu meurs... Malgré tout, le temps sembla passer plus rapidement. Et alors que j'allais passer à "Kung Fu Fighting", Kisame me claqua les fesses pour me faire taire ce qui me fit tiquer méchamment. _Tss_

- On y est.

Je tournais un peu la tête pour mieux voir. On était devant une porte blindé. Kisame y donna trois coups de jointures et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt..lentement...comme dans les vieux films d'horreurs bien rétro que j'aime... Il entra, accompagner de moi toujours sur son épaule. À ma plus grande surprise, Sasori resta à l'extérieur et la porte se referma, je ne pus qu'entrevoir un léger sourire de sa part. J'le sens pas...

Les sandales de Kisame sur le sol brisait le calme du lieu. Il me déposa sur une chaise. Wow ! Il ne m'a pas jeté au sol ! C'est un début ! Je n'eue malheureusement pas le temps de le félicité qu'une tête de punk apparut devant moi. Pain. Oh seigneur... Je commençais à stresser et des gouttes de sueurs dégoulinaient de mon front. Kisame s'en alla, nous laissant seul, ce qui me mit encore moins à l'aise. Je n'ai jamais appréciée ce personnage. Me demander pas pourquoi... je n'en aie aucune idée. J'ai juste toujours trouver qu'il n'avait jamais eu la classe des autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

J'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans un ascenseur avec un inconnu et qu'un silence gênant et persistant est en train de s'installer... Il attend peut-être que je me lance... Oui il doit attendre que je lui raconte "tout ce que je sais". Je vais bientôt mourir yeh ! Bon j'y vais. Je toussota pour éclaircir ma voix.

- Heum... Je...alors en fait... Comme vous le savez... Moi Sacha... France... Pain c'est vous...ouais...

Je stresse. Je stresse VRAIMENT. Mais il ne bronche pas. S'il ne clignait pas des yeux de temps en temps on jurait qu'il est mort. Mais au moins ça à le pouvoir de me calmer un peu. Je prend une grande respiration. Je n'ai en fait aucune idée de ce que je peu lui dire. Mais autant lui raconter toute la vérité. Et s'il me tu...bah...

- Bon. Je me nomme Sacha, j'ai 16 ans et demi, je vais avoir 17 ans dans...heum...genre trois mois et quelques. Je suis lycéenne. Je suis du genre assez flemmarde... J'ai un tempérament assez positif ou peut-être que c'est juste que j'abandonne facilement... Qui sait... Heum...

Vu le regard de mépris que Pain me lança je compris qu'il fallait en venir au plus important. De toute manière je n'ai jamais été douée pour les présentations.

- Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que j'étais en retard pour mon cours d'SVT du lundi matin...je suis sorti de chez moi très vite...puis...je me suis réveillée dans cette chambre inconnue...puis il y a eu vous tous...l'Akatsuki...j'ai cru que je rêvée ou que c'était qu'une farce...mais non...Puis j'ai eu c'te flashback chelou où j'me suis revue baignant dans mon propre sang. Je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...si...vous comprenez surement ! Y'a toujours des flashback super relou chez vous aussi.

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, j'observais les expressions du rouquin et celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils au mot flahsback, ce qui me donna l'impression d'être obligée de m'expliquer plus correctement.

- En fait tout à l'heure j'ai eu comme...une vision... et j'me suis vue après ma chute dans votre repaire. Pendant juste quelque seconde. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état... Vous avez dû me soigner pour que j'aille mieux. Merci...

J'inclinais légèrement la tête pour montrer ma gratitude. Car si on voyait les choses d'un autre point de vue, ils m'avaient surement sauvé la vie. Je renvoyais mon regard sur le possesseur des rinegans qui n'avait toujours pas bouger d'un pouce ou dit quoi que ce soit. Il se contenta de me fixer pendant encore un bon moment. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tous ces silences, on dirait qu'ils ne connaissent que ça ici ! Mais peut-être que de sa part c'est un bon signe ? ...Toujours rien. Il attend la saint glinglin ou quoi ? Expression favorite de ma maman. Mais attendez voir un peu... Ce n'est que maintenant que j'y pense réellement. Si je suis vraiment rentrée dans le monde de Naruto... alors ma famille...mes consoles...mes livres...mon ordinateur ! Comment qu'ils vont faire sans moi ? Comment je vais vivre sans eux ?!

- Pain-sama ! Je dois rentrer chez moi !

Au moins il réagit, même si ce n'est qu'en portant un air lassé.

- Tu vas rester ici, avec nous.

- Mais why ?! J'veux dire...pourquoi ça ? Je ne sert à rien...J'vous assure... Je ne sais même pas nettoyer et encore moins cuisiner...

Mes mains étaient jointes et je on aurait dit que je prier le seigneur tout puissant de m'offrir la dernière PS.

- Tu apprendras. Maintenant silence !

Je semblais l'avoir quelque peu ennuyé. Désolée de ne pas être intéressante hein !

- Konan, occupe toi du reste.

Sur ces dernier mots, il s'en alla. Konan (qui était derrière moi pendant tout ce temps) s'avança jusqu'à être devant ma chaise.

- Pourquoi me garder au juste ? Je vous servirais à rien...

Lui dis-je. C'est vrai même ma famille peine à me faire travailler ou me faire faire des tâches ménagères. C'est pas de ma faute, j'y arrive pas... S'ils ont besoin d'une femme de ménage, ils peuvent facilement trouver mieux que moi.

- Si l'on te garde parmi nous, c'est parce-que tu as suscité notre curiosité.

- Co-comment ça...?

- Tu t'es rétablie vraiment vite de tes blessures... Trois jours pour de tels dégâts... Sans compter que tu aurais dû garder des cicatrices à vies.

Elle regardait mes jambes tout en disant cela.

- Bah...vous m'avez soigné non...?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Tu peu développer ?

- Non. Lève toi. Je vais te donner quelques vêtements et t'expliquer ce que tu auras à faire.

Des vêtements...ouais c'est vraie que ce serais utile, vu que je suis à moitié à poil...

- D'accord mais heum...mes jambes ne me répondent plus en fait..donc...

Konan posa sa main sur mes jambes. Une lumière sembla jaillir de ses doigts à cet instant. Woo je suis en train de voir une vraie technique médicale de chez eux. Je trouve ça fascinant et je ne peu m'empêcher de la scruter dans un "ooh" silencieux. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment le chakra et tout les trucs du genre fonctionnaient...en fait je détestais les moments de l'animer ou des scans où il n'y avait que des explications. C'est aussi chiants que les longs flashback qu'on nous met dans Shippuden. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle semble avoir terminée son boulot et redresse la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Ça devrais aller mieux. Évite les mouvements brusques tout de même.

Je ne suis pas très convaincue. Je m'appuie sur les accoudoirs de la chaise pour lentement me redresser, sans vraiment mettre de poids sur mes jambes. Pas envie de me ramasser. Je ne fait que ça depuis que je me suis réveillée. Mais surprise, elles arrivent à me tenir. Bon elles tremblent encore un peu, mais je ne chavire pas, c'est un début. Je tourne la tête vers Konan et lui adresse un grand sourire en guise de remerciement. Mais elle n'y fais pas attention et avance vers la porte de sortie sans un mot. Je la suis et entre de nouveau dans ce long couloir aussi moche que ceux de mon lycée. Je me demande vraiment comment l'Akatsuki s'organise et vit. Il n'en parle pas beaucoup dans l'animer. Pourtant ceux sont vraiment de super personnages ! Kishimoto aurait dû plus travailler dessus si vous voulez mon avis. Mais bon, c'est toujours ça quand il s'agit de méchants. Alala la discrimination c'est pas beau. Brefouille. Je la suis tranquillement, une de mes mains se tient au mur et l'autre essaie de baisser au maximum mon haut. Je n'aime pas me promener dans une tel tenue. Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui me sembla aussi long que mon autre voyage de tout à l'heure, nous arrivâmes devant une autre salle. Elle ouvrit la porte y entra et je m'invita de moi même a y entrer aussi. C'était une chambre, celle de Konan. Cela se voyait. Les murs étaient les mêmes que dans celle de Sasori, c'est-à-dire gris. Elle était cependant moins grande, mais plus accueillante. Les draps de son lit étaient mauves; il y avait une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée plusieurs fleures en papiers; une commode et une armoire. Konan était devant celle-ci et chercher des vêtements. Elle s'arrêta et reporta son attention vers moi. Me scruta un instant puis continua ses recherches. Elle finit par sortir un haut simple de couleur foncée et un pantacourt noir accompagné de sous-vêtements tout aussi sombres. Mes T-shirt a motif de jeux vidéos me manques... Je les pris en faisant la moue. Mais Konan me repris le soutien-gorge et le rangea.

- Ouais il ne m'ira pas, les tiens sont bien plus gros...

Elle ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et me dit.

- Je te laisse deux minutes pour te changer, il y a une salle de bain de ce côté.

Elle me pointa du doigt une porte juste à droite dans la chambre. J'y entra et me dirigea aussitôt vers le petit miroir accroché au mur. Et ben...c'est pire que ce que je pensais. J'ai une gueule d'animer japonais ! Et pas celle de la personnage principale en plus ! J'ai l'air tellement banale... Bon au moins mes deux boutons d'acnés qui squattaient mes joues ont disparu. Mes cheveux ont l'air plus court, m'arrivant juste aux épaules. Et au lieu d'être bouclés comme dans un clip de disco (j'exagère...), ils sont en bataille. Ce sera moins chiant à peigner au moins... Je ne me regarde pas plus longtemps et enfile mes nouveaux vêtements, gardant mon soutif aux motifs de Cartman, c'est le seul de mes habilles qui ne sera pas noir... Comme c'est joyeux le noir ! Bon, je m'estime heureuse de ne pas avoir eu le droit à des vêtements de soubrettes, ou pire... Je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage car j'ai vraiment mauvaise mine puis je ressors, déposant au passage mes anciens vêtements dans ce qui semble être une corbeille de linges sales. C'est des gens comme nous après tout. Aussitôt à l'extérieur de la salle de bain Konan lança:

- Bien. Suis moi.

Encore ? Ou on va...? Rolala... Je me sentais en sécurité dans sa chambre. Je me demande ou je vais pioncer. En fermant la porte de sa chambre Konan commence à me dicter mes futures occupations.

- Tu seras l'esclave de l'organisation ou la femme de ménage. Vois ça comme tu veux mais pour les membres tu ne sera que de la vermine.

J'adore cette femme. La gentillesse incarnée. Vraiment. Elle continue.

- Tu feras absolument tout ce que les membres te demanderont. Nettoyez, ranger,... Par contre je ne pense pas que Pain accepte que l'on te traite comme un objet sexuelle. Il a surement d'autre plan pour toi.

Elle ne fit que murmurer la fin de sa phrase mais je l'entendis tout de même. D'autres plans pour moi ? Je me demande de quoi il s'agit. Au moins je me sens un peu soulagé en sachant qu'il sera interdit de me toucher comme Kisame l'a fait plus tôt.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va empêcher certaine personne d'essayer.

...Je vois...En même temps à quoi je m'attendais. Je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes. Je sais déjà qui évités étant donné que je connais un peu près la personnalité de chacun. Enfin je crois les connaître... Je n'aurai jamais pensée par exemple que Kisame pouvait faire un truc pareil. J'en est des frissons rien qu'en y repensant.

- ...Après tout ils n'ont pas le droit d'emmener des femmes dans un des repères.

Ouais...bah qu'ils retiennent leur hormones ou je ne donne pas chère de leur coucougnette. M'enfin...je dis ça mais en face à face avec un ninja je serais K.O dès le premier tour. _Fatality !_ Comme on dit... Konan s'arrête devant une porte. Elles se ressemblent toute d'ailleurs... Je vais avoir du mal à m'y retrouver... Elle s'en va. Sans rien me dire. Pas un conseil. Un au revoir. Ou une explication de ce que je dois faire. Sympa. J'ouvre doucement la porte et y passe la tête. Je reconnais vite le lieu. La chambre de Sasori. Celui-ci est assis sur sa chaise et lit un parchemin.

- Je t'attendais.

Il ne redresse pas la tête. J'entre, me tortillant les pouces, gêner. Il m'attendait ?

- Tu vas changer les draps de mon lit. Je refuse de m'allonger là ou toi et Kisame vous êtes amusés.

Un sourire crispé apparaît sur mon visage. Il se fout de ma gueule ?

- Et à partir de maintenant ce ne sera pas Sasori-san, mais Sasori-sama.

Pour ce qui est des suffixes j'm'en fous totalement, après tout chez moi ça n'existe pas. Et puis si ça lui fait plaisir. Mais la façon qu'il a de me parler c'est encore pire qu'avant ! S'il pense que je suis sa boniche, il peut se prendre un mur bien violemment. Je ne bouge pas, attendant qu'il daigne levé les yeux. Moi je le regarde sans gêne. Finalement il redresse la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être un s'il te plait.

- Tu mets redevable.

Quoi ? Il continue.

- Tu aurais pu perdre ta virginité tout à l'heure.

Mon visage devient blanc. Il a raison, il a arrêté Kisame. Mais avant ça il a quand même bien laissé faire ! Pff... Non mais n'importe quoi... Malgré tout, je ne lui réponds pas. Ce n'est que faire un lit... Je m'avance jusqu'a celui-ci et le défait de ses draps, que je mets en boule par terre. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche. ...Les propres doivent surement se trouver dans le placard. Mauvaise réponde. Finalement ils se trouvaient dans la commode. Je m'empresse de les mettre correctement sur le matelas puis me masse le dos. Moi qui ne fais habituellement aucun effort, je me fatigue vite. Je dépose les anciens draps dans une corbeille qui se trouve dans le placard. Pour linges sales je présume. Puis je me retourne vers Sasori "sama" qui s'est remis à lire.

- ...C'est fait.

- Il va falloir que tu t'entraînes à aller plus vite.

Mais qu'il me fait chier ! Je pousse un soupire, les sourcils froncer. Une veine palpite méchamment sous ma tempe. Mais j'essaie de me calmer et demande d'une voix qui se veux calme:

- Si tu...vous pouviez m'expliquer deux ou trois choses...Sasori-sama...ça me serait très utile.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, je peu voir un de ses sourcils se relevé légèrement.

- J'aimerais savoir où je vais dormir...

- Ici. Par terre. Comme c'était prévu plus tôt.

- Mais...et la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillé ?

- Ce n'est pas une boutique ici, on ne va pas te laisser te promener à ta guise.

Un point pour lui... Et puis si je m'aventure seule dans ces longs couloirs je vais m'y perdre. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de dormir par terre... Bon j'lui piquerais quelques draps lorsqu'il dormira.

- Je vais t'emmener en cuisine dans pas longtemps. Tu préparas le dîner.

Le repas ? Mais je ne sais PAS cuisiner ! Pas du tout ! Je galère même à faire bouillir de l'eau ! ...Hé bah...j'espère qu'ils ont des soupes instantanées parce-que avec moi c'est vraiment VRAIMENT mal partie...

* * *

><p><strong>Review ? ~<strong>


End file.
